Historias Jaytim
by Meli Drake
Summary: Distintas historias de Jason Todd y Tim Drake
1. Te extraño

Prometí que no te volvería a llamar, que no te volvería a hablar, que no te volvería a ver. Juro que lo intento... Pero me es imposible... No te puedo olvidar, no te puedo sacar de mí mente.

Intenté estar con otras personas pero en todas buscaba a alguien como vos y no lo conseguía, te quería a vos.

Sin que mis amigos supieran yo te seguia, miraba tus redes sociales para ver si tenías a alguien incluso a veces asistía a las fiestas que estabas tan solo para verte. Te veo como estás con otro, cómo te coquetea me provoca furia y muchos celos...

Nuevamente caigo y te estoy llamando te pido volver a verte te digo todo lo que me pasa te confieso todo y vos me decís que me querés. Pasamos juntos la noche y al otro día parece que me olvidas.

Jason Todd aunque lo intento no te puedo olvidar, quiero sacarte de mí corazón y no puedo te amo demasiado. Te extraño quiero volver a tu lado.

Sé que vos me amas también solo que tenés miedo de intentarlo y arruinarlo pero yo seguiré acá porque aunque mí mente quiera olvidarte mí corazón no quiere.


	2. A pesar de todo te amo

No puedo permitir que arruine su vida. No puedo permitir que pierda todo por mí. Yo tengo muchos defectos lo sé, mí vida es un desastre y no quiero que él esté en ella. Hasta hace un tiempo trate de matarlo y a pesar de eso me perdono, lo lastime de todas las formas posibles y él me siguió perdonando. Él decía

"Jason no es tu culpa no sos vos es el efecto del pozo"

Tim es una persona inteligente sabría que estar conmigo no es lo mejor, que nada bueno saldrá de esto que podría tener a alguien mejor. A pesar que se lo digo él sigue buscándome, sigue insistiendo en que él me ama a pesar de todo.

Tim estaba parado viendo cómo jason estaba descansando en uno de los edificios más alto de Gotham, estaban terminando su patrulla.

Jason: reemplazo sé que estás ahí, que querés?

Tim: tan solo verte, ver cómo estabas

Jason: - suspirando - Tim ya hablamos de esto.

Tim se acerca y se sienta al lado de Jason, Tim lo mira fijamente mientras que Jason seguía viendo al horizonte.

Tim: Jason no importa lo que me digan, lo que me digas yo te amo

Jason se gira para verlo y nota que Tim se había sacado su dominó y lo miraba con una sonrisa estúpida.

Jason: Tim sabes que puedo matarte todavía, sabes que podes tener a alguien mejor ¿Por qué yo?

Tim: porque me enamoré de vos y sé que no me harás daño además puedo notar que también te gustó sino hace tiempo te hubieras alejado y no lo hiciste.

Jason no dijo nada confirmando lo que Tim decía era cierto, Jason se había enamorado de Tim pero no quería arruinarlo.

Tim lentamente empezó a ponerse más cerca de Jason, levanto sus manos para retirar el dominó de la cara de Jason.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclándose.

Jason: a la mierda todo

Jason agarro el rostro de Tim y lo beso, Tim paso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Jason, el beso se iba profundizando se separaron por falta de aire. Sus frentes quedaron juntas

Tim: eso me gustó mucho

Jason: a mí también

Tim: te amo Jason

Tim le dio otro beso y Jason le correspondió, cuando se separan Jason le dice

\- te amo Tim


	3. Te prometo

Te prometo que siempre estaré para vos

Si tengo que morir por vos lo haré

Si debo matar por vos lo haré

Si tengo que sacrificar mí vida para salvar la tuya lo haré

Estoy dispuesto a hacer de todo por vos

Voy a estar en los buenos como en los malos tiempos

Me enamoré perdidamente de ti Tim Drake y haré cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo.


	4. Podría ser feliz contigo

En su vida Tim había tenido muchos desamores, él siempre daba todo mientras que la otra persona no daba nada.

Tim sentía que nadie lo iba a amar de verdad. Él había estado con Stephanie estuvieron juntos casi 6 meses en ese tiempo Tim le había ayudado en todo, le había dado todo, Tim se había enamorado pero Stephanie no sentía lo mismo. Cuando estaban por cumplir 6 meses de noviazgo Stephanie lo dejó le dijo que no podía seguir con él que podía ser su amiga y nada más. A Tim en ese momento se le rompió el corazón pero lamentablemente no iba a ser la primera vez.

Tim al tiempo siente un enamoramiento por su compañero y amigo Conner Kent o más conocido como Superboy , Tim al principio no le quería decir nada porque no quería perder su amistad con Conner.

Pasado un tiempo Tim nota que Conner estaba mal, esté le dice que él tenía algo con Cassie pero ella lo dejó, Tim al ver tan triste a Conner decide decirle lo que siente. En ese momento Conner lo besa a Tim; Esa noche la pasan juntos, al siguiente día Conner le dice a Tim que todo fue un error y que mejor lo olvidé.

A Tim le dolió lo que dijo pero para no generar un problema mayor decidió dejarlo así.

Tim conoce a Cassandra Caín en un primer momento tenía pánico estar con ella ya que ella era muy callada, al tiempo ella tiene más confianza, Tim de un principio sabía que lo de ellos no iba a funcionar y así fue apenas estuvieron juntos un mes pero ninguno de los dos estuvo triste ya que ambos sabían que esa relación no iba a funcionar . Ellos se quedaron muy cercanos formaron una gran amistad.

Tim a diferencia de sus otros amores , lo que sentía por Jason era muy distinto. A Jason lo había amado desde el primer momento que lo vio como Robin. Con su muerte algo dentro de él se rompió. Cuando se enteró que Jason revivió estuvo muy feliz pero Jason no pensaba lo mismo ya que intento asesinarlo varias veces. A pesar de esto Tim cada vez lo amaba más pero él decidía engañarse creer que era algo pasajero. Tim ya había sufrido por amor. Pensaba que una vez más no le podía hacer daño pero cuando estaba con Jason le era difícil decirle ya que se ponía a pensar "si no me quiere" , "si me rechazan nuevamente no sé qué haré". Él sabía que lo que sentía por Jason no era algo pasajero era algo verdadero pero tenía tanto miedo de que eso solo fuera algo que él solo sintiera no se quería arriesgar. Un día hablando con cass le cuenta y ella le dice

Cass: Tim le tenés que decir a Jason lo que sentis

Tim: Cass no es tan fácil como parece

Cass: pero Tim a veces hay que arriesgarse, vos lo hiciste más de una vez. Tim habla antes que te arrepientas

Tim: lo pensaré cass, gracias

Esa noche Tim se encuentra con Jason en un edificio, decide decirle en ese momento

Tim:hola Jason

Jason: qué haces por acá reemplazo?

Tim: estaba pasando por acá

Jason: este no es tu lugar habitual de patrullaje

Tim: -nervioso- si lo sé...(Tim se toca el brazo nervioso) hay algo que te quiero decir

Jason: que pasa reemplazo -riéndose - habla

Tim: es algo muy personal antes de decirlo quiero que sepas que entenderé que no lo aceptes

Tim cada vez se ponía más nervioso , Jason observando aquella situación le causaba mucha gracia

Jason: y vas a hablar Tim

Tim: ok aquí va... Jason me gustas, más que gustar siento que te amó, se qué tal vez pienses que soy un idiota como me puedo enamorar de la persona que intento asesinarme, pero desde que te vi vestido de Robin me gustas

Tim mientras hablaba mantuvo su cabeza baja estaba jugando con su guante cuando levanta la cabeza ve que Jason lo miraba sorprendido

Tim: entiendo que tal vez no te guste...

Tim fue interrumpido por Jason

Jason: wow eso fue más de lo que espere

Tim: espera, ¿¡qué?!

Jason: - riendose - Tim hace tiempo me di cuenta que me gustas pero no te decía nada ya que pensé que no iba a ser correspondido

Tim lo estaba mirando sorprendido

Tim: yo no sabía ( Tim estaba con cara de sorprendido)

Jason:deberías ver tu cara babybird

Tim se quedó en shock no podía creer lo que Jason le decía, Jason noto esto se levantó y se puso delante de Tim. Pasando una mano por la cara de Tim

Jason: llamando a Tim

Tim: perdón Jason es que no lo puedo creer

Jason: que te parece mañana pasear un rato?

Tim: estaría encantado

Jason: mañana te veo babybird

Jason saco su gancho saltando a otro edificio. Tim se quedó unos minutos más pensando en lo que acabo de pasar sin duda le iba a agradecer a Cass y pensó que tal vez ahora sí podría ser feliz con Jason ya que él sentía lo mismo.


	5. El tiempo dirá

Era la tercera vez que lo estaba llamando y saltaba el contestador, Tim se movia nervioso de un lado a otro. Jason se había ido hace cuatro horas no le dijo a donde.

Ellos habían tenido una pelea, Jason cansado de la situación decidió irse. Tim en ese momento estaba enojado que no le importo pero paso una hora y se empezó a preocupar.

Últimamente peleaban mucho y Jason siempre se iba enojado, pero al pasar una hora él llamaba a Tim pidiendo perdón o volvía directo.

Esta era la primera vez que Jason no mostraba signo de vida y Tim se estaba preocupando , Tim lo llamaba y nada, le dejaba mensajes y no respondía.

Miro el reloj eran la 1 de la mañana. Decidió rastrear el celular de Jason, una vez que lo obtuvo figuraba que estaba por el lado de los muelles, toma las llaves de su moto y salió a buscarlo.

Jason había ido al muelle necesitaba un poco de paz, cuando llegó vio un bar decidió entrar y tomar un par de copas.

Estaba sentado era la tercera botella de cerveza que tomaba, estaba pensando en su relación con Tim se estaba dando cuenta que no están funcionando , qué tal vez sería mejor terminar.

Jason estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo cuando Tim lo ve.

Tim se sienta enfrente de Jason, él mantiene su vista baja

Jason: qué haces acá?

Tim: -triste- me estaba preocupando por vos Jason

Jason: Tim andate

Tim estira su mano tratando de tocar la de Jason, pero éste la aleja

Jason: -serio- basta Tim andate

Tim: no Jason, por favor mírame

Tim seguía insistiendo, Jason ya cansado de la situación levanta la vista, mira a Tim directamente a los ojos

Jason: terminamos

Tim: - en shock- que?

Jason: terminamos Tim

Tim: - llorando- no Jason, te amo mucho no me podes hacer esto

Jason se levanta, deja la plata sobre la mesa, empieza a salir Tim lo sigue por atrás intenta frenarlo

Tim: por favor Jason no sabes que decís, volvamos a casa

Jason: no Tim

Tim: - llorando- por favor jay te amo

Jason para se da la vuelta para mirar a Tim, Tim lo abraza fuerte. Jason lo separa lo agarra de los hombros y le dice

Jason: Tim esto es lo mejor para los dos

Tim: no Jason no es mejor voy a sufrir.

Jason: ahora Tim vas a sufrir pero después lo superarás

Tim esta en negación no quiere que Jason se vaya. Jason le besa la frente

Jason: adiós Tim

Tim: no Jason

Tim empieza a llorar más fuerte, Jason se sube a su moto

Tim: -gritandole- te odio Jason, te odio

Tim cae de rodillas al suelo, Jason acelera mientras mira como Tim está sufriendo.

Tal vez era lo mejor separarse o tal vez no, eso es algo que solo el tiempo dirá.


	6. ¿Por qué? 1-3

Narra Tim

¿Tenés a alguien nuevo en tu vida?

¿Acaso ya no me amas? El TE AMO que me dijiste anoche era mentira.

¿Te olvidaste de todas las promesas que me hiciste?

¿Acaso ya no te importo?

Me dijiste que yo era tu mundo entero, así como yo te dije que vos eras el mío y ahora... Ya no somos nada.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Jason?

¿Por qué me dejaste?

Desde que te fuiste siento un vacío dentro de mí.

Ya mí vida no es la misma, ya cada vez me importa menos mí vida. Si no estás vos en ella no tiene sentido seguir.

Lo peor es que me dejaste sin explicarme el por que.

¿Acaso yo hice algo malo?, ¿Acaso ya no fui suficiente para vos?.

Esas dudas son las que no me dejan dormir.

La familia sabe que me dejaste, nadie sabe dónde estas. Intenté rastrearte pero me fue imposible.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Jason?, ¿Por me dejaste?, No te das cuenta que yo te amo con locura, que vos sos todo lo que necesito, sin vos me siento vacío.

Cada día lloro, trato de pensar por qué te fuiste. Si hasta esa mañana parecía que todo estaba bien, éramos felices pensé pero a la noche vos habías empacado todas tus cosas y me dejaste simplemente me dijiste "lo siento Tim pero ya no te amo"

Sé que eso es falso fue solo una excusa barata.

Necesito verte Jason, necesito saber el por qué, por favor.


	7. ¿Por qué? 2-3

Narra Jason

Hace unos meses había arrancado a salir con Tim, éramos felices los dos, podía notar como Tim era feliz a mí lado y podía darme cuenta como su presencia me hacía sentir tan bien, tan feliz, tan completo pero también me hizo dar cuenta que yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Ya sé suena irónico digo que él es feliz conmigo y que yo me siento completo pero él es mejor que yo, él se merece a alguien mejor que yo.

Tim tiene mucho potencial a veces decide no ir a misiones o no hacer determinadas cosas por qué a mí me molesta o por qué me deja mucho tiempo solo. De hecho dejo de ser el líder de los Teen Titans para pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Esto no está bien es mejor que termine con Tim.

Hace días vengo pensando y lo mejor no es decirle nada a Tim tal vez él después se de cuenta que lo hice por su bien.

Las cosas aparentan ir bien Tim no sospecha nada pero hoy yo me voy todo se termina, Tim se va a trabajar como todo los días, cuando él se marcha yo empiezo a empacar todas mis cosas. Ya se acerca el atardecer y Tim está apunto de llegar tengo todas las cosas listas.

Tim llega y se sorprende al ver todas mis cosas empacadas, su cara demuestra confusión si le decía la verdad en ese momento Tim iba a intentar detenerme y sé qué tal vez lo hubiera logrado así que le dije "lo siento Tim pero ya no te amo".

Me fui dejando a Tim solo espero que él se de cuenta y siga adelante, decidí desaparecer por qué se que Tim va a querer buscarme.

Espero Tim que no te obsesiones con el por qué, que sigas adelante, que seas realmente feliz.

Si me preguntan ¿Por qué? Fue para que vos seas realmente feliz, que encuentres a la persona que te haga feliz y que puedas demostrar todo tu talento.


	8. ¿Por qué? 3-3

Narración normal

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que Jason dejo a Tim, dos meses en los que Tim se dejó de cuidar a si mismo, dos meses en donde no se sabe dónde está Jason.

Toda la batifamilia intento localizar a Jason pero les resultó imposible, nadie sabe por qué se fue, por qué lo dejo a Tim.

Tim cada día está peor ya no tiene ganas de nada, apenas sale como Red Robin, apenas trabaja, en todos los proyectos que estaba todos los abandono, ya no va a la mansión, dejo de comer, no le importa su aspecto, su salud, ya no le importa su vida.

Dick viendo como su hermano está sufriendo y viendo que la familia no encuentran ninguna pista decide buscar ayuda fuera de la familia. Decide pedirle ayuda al equipo de Jason.

Dick se contactó con Kory y Roy les contó todo lo que pasó, como se fue Jason, como Tim está sufriendo, el por qué no dijo nada, ambos deciden ayudarlo también ellos les cuentan que Jason está muy diferente, que a Jason le falta algo.

Entre los tres deciden armar el encuentro.

Dick llama a Tim y no le responde, le manda mensajes y nada, hace días que no tienen noticia de Tim, dejo de patrullar definitivo y no se presentó más al trabajo. Hace días que sus amigos y familia lo llamaban, él les respondía pero así como les respondía les decía que lo dejen solo y les cortaba. Pero desde la mañana que Tim no daba ningún signo de vida porque siempre les contestaba, aunque durará cortas sus llamadas, o les respondía a sus mensajes pero ahora nada.

Dick preocupado decide ir a su departamento, llama pero nadie atiende decide entrar. Cuando entra no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven Tim estaba tirado en suelo del living con frascos de pastillas y botellas de distintas bebidas alcohólicas.

Inmediatamente toca su pulso uno muy bajo llama a la ambulancia.

Dick llego a tiempo Tim tuvo una sobredosis, intento suicidarse. Toda la familia como amigos de Tim estaban en shock no podían creer lo que Tim intento hacer.

Jason llego al siguiente día con los outlaws, ninguno de ellos sabían lo que a Tim le había pasado.

Cuando Jason llega a Gotham por negocios, espera que Tim haya seguido con su vida que ahora esté con alguien, fue un balde de agua fría la internación de Tim, en todos los medios estaba la noticia de su internación por una sobredosis y el rumor de su intento de suicidio. Jason se enfurece no puede creer lo que está pasando y como él no se dio cuenta. Averigua dónde está internado, decide ir lo acompañan Kory y Roy.

Cuando llega al hospital, Tim está internado en el piso 5 y tiene seguridad se podía esperar ya que es el CEO de Wayne Enterprise, el hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne.

Logran evadir la seguridad, cuando la familia se da cuenta de su presencia, se podía notar en enojo y la molestia que había, Steph es la que salta primero

\- justo ahora se te ocurre aparecer - intenta pegarle pero Dick la sujeta

\- Steph calma, no es el momento ni lugar para pelear - le dice sujetándola de los hombros

\- Jason no sé qué te llevo a irte - le hablaba Bruce mientras miraba la habitación de Tim - pero creo que Tim es el único que merece una explicación pasa.

Jason pasa dejando atrás a toda la familia. Tim se encontraba acostado con muchas cables a su alrededor. Jason agarra una silla se sienta al lado suyo, toma su mano

\- Tim que te paso no deberías estar acá, deberías haber seguido con tu vida - llorando - por qué lo hiciste Tim, ¿Por qué?

Tim lentamente abre los ojos

\- Jason sos vos

\- Tim si soy yo - le aprieta más fuerte la mano-

\- Jason - empieza a llorar - ¿no es una ilusión?

\- No Tim no es ninguna ilusión - le seca las lágrimas, le besa la mano - shh deja de llorar Tim estoy aquí y no me voy a ir

\- ¿Por qué Jason? ¿Por qué me dejaste? - mirando fijamente a Jason -

\- Tim yo lo hice por vos

\- ¿Qué por mí? - molesto -

\- si Tim por vos

\- no te entiendo Jason - indignado - sabes por todo el dolor que pase, te fuiste sin decirme una palabra sabes todas las cosas que pensé

\- Tim yo...

\- interrumpiendo - No vengas con que hacías lo mejor por mí, nunca te pusiste a pensar en lo que yo pienso o siento

\- Tim - acariciándole la cara - vos tenés un gran potencial, vos te mereces algo mejor que yo, alguien que te pueda ofrecer lo que necesitas

\- y pensaste que si me dejabas lo ibas a lograr ¿No?

\- si pero no salió como pensaba

\- idiota - Tim toma la mano de Jason - acércate Jason

Jason se agacha y Tim lo toma de la camisa provocando que sus labios se unan en un beso, Tim paso sus brazos por el cuello de Jason profundizando en beso, unen sus frentes

\- no me dejes nunca Jason, vos sos mí vida, sos todo lo que necesito

\- te prometo Tim que no te voy a dejar, te amo demasiado

\- yo también Jason

Tim al mes sale de internación, vuelven al departamento que comparte con Jason, él lo cuida a Tim ya que había perdido peso. La familia después se enteró por qué se había ido Jason nadie dijo nada.

Jason le prometió que nunca más lo iba a dejar, que no volvería a cometer el error de dejarlo de nuevo, que iba a permanecer a su lado. Tim estaba feliz con la promesa que le hizo Jason, él lo amaba mucho y no soportaría perderlo nuevamente.


End file.
